Across The Universe
by Cheshire Kit
Summary: Everything was in danger of being crushed into nothing. Growing up wasn't on the agenda, but those quick enough to adapt survived, and those who couldn't fell. Chronicles events before, during, and after the game for the not-so-chosen heroes Pairs inside


A word from the author:

This is a project I've been working on for quite some time, never quite good enough to post. I'll try and have the first chapter up as soon as possible, yes? For now, enjoy a nice little prologue form moi! There are too many pairings to count, and not all of the pairings now will be the ones in the end. I'll write some of the starting ones off in the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Across The Universe**

(Part One: Sunshine Nocturne)

_Prologue: The Dawn of Darkness_

* * *

**The **Radiant Garden's twenty-eight years of peace, maintained through the years by a total of three kings, had come to an end. King Ansem, of whom the people fancied the wisest king they'd ever had, felt himself nothing more than a common fool as he looked upon his students, their eyes lighting with excitement at the horror of what they had created. The creature writhed and twitched like an animal in pain; a shadow-like being with bright yellow eyes.

"It's incredible!" the youngest and one of the brightest breathed, a smile alighting his face for the first time since any of the present company had known him. Ansem may have thought it to be nice, beautiful, even, except that he was far too terrified by what had happened while he was away tending to other worldly manners.

"Ienzo…"

"We have begun something revolutionary," the coldest said, and Ansem could only continue to shake his head in disbelief. His throat constricted as he tried to form words, and it pained him to swallow because his mouth was so dry.

"Wait, Even…"

Braig, Dilan, and Elaeus all looked rather proud of themselves, dressed in their white lab coats as though they were uniforms for a winning team. And at the front and center, Ansem noticed his apprentice, the orphan he had taken in from the streets to help him…the son he never had, Xehanort had never looked more proud, and eager for praise.

"I've done it," he said. "This…Ansem, this is just the beginning. We are all going to delve into this new area of research! This is our own new world, and we are going to discover it, unlock its secrets…"

As he stared at the eager young man, his heart filled with sadness beyond possible recognition. His plans, his dreams, all laid out before his master in hopes for a congratulations of sorts. He wanted this so badly, to please his mentor, to surpass him…Ansem would let this go on. To hurt Xehanort would be intensely painful, but it would serve better than allowing him to hurt everything his royal bloodline stood to protect.

"No."

The word was curt and blunt, and stopped Xehanort's rant dead in its tracks. The tension in the air became palpable; for a long moment, everyone tried to understand the simplicity yet absurdity of Ansem's demand. Xehanort looked at Ansem with confusion.

"Wh-What?"

"There will be no more of this," he said, shaking his head. "We have done something terrible…no, no…"

"What are you talking about?" Braig put a hand on Ansem's shoulder to stop his pacing. "We've finally reached a breakthrough! After all this time, we've--"

"Gentlemen, we are diving into waters from which we will drown."

They were all looking at him; large, curious eyes and confused faces. But none pained Ansem as much as Xehanort's; his eyes were filled with hurt, punctured by Ansem's sudden distance and aloofness in what had become his life's work.

"As your King," the blonde man ordered, his fists clenching. "I order you all to abandon all research. Not one of you will continue these…experiments, else you will be severely punished."

"Why?" Ienzo asked, his voice quivering. "We've finally achieved what you've studied for years! The progress…it's--"

"I have spoken with my dear friend, a King from another land," Ansem stated firmly. "And he has warned me of the danger of what we are trying to do. For the sake of this world…you are forbidden to continue these studies. Gather the information; I'm burning it all."

No one moved, and for the longest time there was a war between Ansem's eyes and Xehanort's. Finally, Elaeus sighed heavily, and began to gather their piles of records.

Slowly, the others joined him, their jaws set and their eyes burning with abandon. Xehanort just stared at Ansem, though, his face accusing and his fists clenched hard at his sides.

"What…why?"

"I'm sorry, Xehanort. I know how much it meant to you-"

The boy ignored Ansem, and shot right past him without a word. Dilan started off after him, but Ansem shook his head.

"Don't worry about him. Let him go. He needs to burn off some steam. This anger within him shall pass."

* * *

o

* * *

**Xehanort, **whose appearance seemed to resemble that of the King's more so than usual,looked at the concrete wall that had been put up to the entrance of their laboratory; Ansem's study had been closed off, and there was no way to get inside, it seemed.

Behind him, Braig, Dilan, Even, and Ienzo all stood; only Ienzo held an air of uncertainty about him. He was fidgeting mercilessly, very uncomfortable with the idea of sneaking around behind Ansem's back.

But he was there.

And he was going to be a part of the great betrayal.

_

* * *

_

Twelve Years Later

* * *

**A** girl stood on the edge of an enormous cliff, overlooking a mystical place where waterfalls fall up to the sky, and beneath the depths lie secrets embedded into secret waterways and passages. In the horizon, a castle stood; thick, dark smoke was pouring out of a number of smokestacks, and even from all of those miles away, she could hear the sounds of machines hard at work.

Her wavy brown hair gently tickled her back, and her thin light-pink dress danced with the wind that blew it. Her feet had long since been ridden of the burdens of shoes, and she curled her toes against the smooth grass. Without hesitation, she stepped onto the water; she did not fall through.

She walked on the water until she could do so no longer because of a cliff, and then she slid down against the slanted waterfall (or water-rise?) and landed with a gentle 'plip!' on her toes. The hollow area was resonant with the sound of water, and she gently stepped forward.

Without further warning, she knew she wasn't alone.

"What are you?"

She turned slowly. The man's eyes were glowing green, and his hair was moonlit-silver. He wore all black leather, and his stature and countenance revealed his strength and self-pride. On his hip rested a six-foot-long sword, which, she knew, could slice her into shreds in moments. Especially with his skill; he practically radiated 'warrior.'

"I am," she said simply, unafraid, and smiled mischievously. "The question, of course, is what are _you?_"

A grin cracked onto his pale lips, cruel and unkind yet amused.

"I am the Commander of Soldiers, and I'm looking for the savior to this world."

"Why?"

"So I can kill it."

She beamed, even as he unsheathed his sword and swung it around so that the very tip rested just beneath her chin. He hadn't even nicked her, and she knew it was on purpose, and that her next words could very well be her last. He huffed and put his sword away with a grunt.

"But, lucky for you, I see no savior here. I only see a monster, and a lost little child."

"Which one is which, I wonder."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, but laughed dryly. A dark wing sprouted from his back and he raised his hand, summoning a portal of darkness. She seemed unfazed by that.

"Be careful who you insult, girl. I'll tear your little tummy out and leave you to bleed…like a pig."

He stepped into the portal, and she waited until the portal was gone until she giggled, and began twirling happily in a circle, humming to herself as the minutes rushed all around her.


End file.
